Making Family
by RiseoftheSoulGuardians
Summary: Jack and his sister Emma's mom died recently so they were going to live with there dad and step mom when a out break happens and now it has been almost 2 years since the out break and they were heading towards Washington when they met up with Rick and the gang and they become like family. I'm putting this story on hiatus. I will probably slowly remake it again, and slowly update.
1. Whats normal

**This is my first story on Fanfiction and I am sad that it has almost been a year since my last update. I really want to keep writing but I don't have Microsoft on my laptop please if you have any way to write please tell me. And right now I'm writing at my school library which I'm going to start doing to keep updating. And not to get confuse or anything but I'm going restart this story form the beginning.**

**Jacks pov:**

I wouldn't have thought that I would be sleeping in trees and running from the undead a few months ago before this whole epidemic happened. I just lying in this tree looking at the stars thinking about the past. I was trying to stay still while doing this because I had Emma on my chest sleeping. Since it was summer the air was moist and humid. So every night in any tree we picked to sleep in Emma would lye so close to me because I was always cold. Since we ran away and the camp we've been at Its been hard for me to sleep so like I do every night since then I started to go over everything from the beginning.

**-FLASH BACK-**

When the disaster stated, he and Emma his little sister about eight almost nine now were at an airport waiting for their flight to Washington to live with their father North, he was Russian and was married to Toothiana. Even though she wasn't their true mother she was always as nice to them as almost an auntie. They would have been already been living with them but their real mother had Cancer and had a certain number of days to live so she wanted to spend it with them. But when the disease started to spread their mother was very paranoid and didn't want them to stay with her at the hospital and a few days after she said that she died from the cancer. So they were at the airport when things got bad and weren't able to get to Washington but they were instead stuck close to Atlantis city. But a group of soldier men took them to a camp for women and children, they've been staying there for two months when I got bitten by a stiff while I was on a run with some other kids because we were being stupid kids. Most of the kids with me died that day…

When I got back they men locked in a closed off cell and from everyone and for a month I been in that cell no one came to see me and every time I woke up the food was already there so I didn't see anyone at all. They had scientist there from the Atlantis search center looking for cure so for a week I was prodded at till one of the scientists named Carlos found out that in my blood there was a gene system that fought against the infected. And somehow changed most of my genes so a lot of my DNA in my body started to change me so I can adapt to live with the stiffs without being killed. And the thing is that was weird about it was that the gene donator that gave this to me was my father side like how I was able to have his color eyes but have my mother chocolate brown hair. After Carlos told everyone they came after me and poor little Emma.

We were able to run away… Ever since then we been on our own. We met some people a group of thugs close to a city. We left from there because I and Emma learned not to trust people because another group was fighting them for their meds that was being used for the seniors. During all that by the time we met that group my hair turned a silver white and my turned a pale color from its slightly tan. And now my eyes are more an electric blue or sometimes a baby blue, I got colder but not in personality it was just that now I gave off a chill and was able to control snow and frost. And I hear a voice sometimes it was more a whisper though and I know I wasn't crazy because even Emma hears it. The voice was very motherly and soothing like the wind.

We were walking alongside the road because the car we were using before ran out of gas. Then around the trees in the forest we saw a white van coming our way. I grabbed Emma and ran for the trees. "Emma hurry into the bushes before they see us!" we were hiding when the van stopped in front of us. One of the men that got out of the van and helped a woman get out before the woman yelled. "We saw you kids running, we know you are listening so to make it easy in this world for you guys just come out now, and come back with us we'll take to our camp and take care of you!" Emma stated to get up but I stopped her. "Em stay down. Do you see that guy?" I asked her while I pointed at one of the men and she nodded. "He's from _Pitch's _camp." I spat pitch's name out because he was the leader of the first camp we were at. Emma got scared then so I started to hold her because she was always scared of pitch.

Then all a sudden someone grabbed me and pulled me away from Emma I turned real fast and used the stick I was holding to hit the things face because I thought it was a stiff. But instead it was one of the guys from the van. He shook his head then he grabbed me and punched me real hard in the stomach making me lose my breath and fall on the ground. "Jack!" Emma yelled. The guy got my wrists and tied them behind my back and started to pick me up. I started to kick against him then all a sudden I was in the air for a second then let out a groan when I hit the back of the van. Then they did the same to Emma making her groan also.

"Do they have anything in their pack Marcos?" the guy Marcos grabbed our pack and dumped everything on the floor. "No. but I did find out that they are the kids pitch been looking for." Then they closed the door and got back in the van and started to drive when all a sudden they stopped because of a bunch of cars so they got out to do something. I used my powers and untied me and Emma then we both snook around the van refilling our packs and stealing another and them all with more stuff we needed. Then we got to sneak away without them noticing us and crawled back into the woods till me and Emma were running straight into the woods till night and climbed a big tree to sleep in for the night and had cookies and peaches for dinner.

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

**STILL IN JACKS POV:**

We slept through the night then we kept going straight till we went back around from the way we came. At the road we started to go towards Washington because I know that's were my dad was, and on the way maybe find Aster and Sandy on the way their because they are usually camping around this time of year. We were still in the middle of nowhere when we found this town it was getting dark when we were in the middle of town and by that time we heard gun shots. I grabbed Emma's hand and we both started to run when all a sudden car lights were right in front of us so pushed her off the road and the last thing I hear is hear yelling my name, before I passed out.

**THIRD PESON POV:**

Emma yelled jacks name when she saw a car bump him. "Jack! Get up, Jack!" Emma ran to jack and started to move him away from the car when an Asian guy got out along with another and an old man. The Asian man that everyone knows as Glenn got close to the siblings about to ask a question when Emma yelled at him. "Get away! You hurt Jack!" "Get away!" Then she started to cry. "It's okay we won't hurt you… Again." Glenn said with hesitation on the last words. "You promise." Was all he got from Emma even through her tears. "Yes, we even have doctor with us." "Okay."

**Again I'm going to say is that I am sorry, I didn't mean to stop writing for almost a year but I'm back but this time I'm going to restart this story because now I am a freshman and can write better or I hope so. So once again let's get through this. So jack and Emma are in season two of the walking dead when they are on the farm, When Hershel was having his drinking problems and the pregnant lady problems and the drama of who's the baby daddy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just forgot but now I remember so to get this chapter over with and get to the next so here's the Disclaimer. RiseoftheSoulGuardians (me) DOES NOT OWN Rise of the Guardians or the Walking Dead. Not even any of their characters except the one's I may make or not. Now on with the story.**

** JACKS POV:**

"Emma?" I whispered looking around. I was in a room that looked pretty old fashioned. I tried to get up but I let a groan out when my head started to throb from a headache blooming. "Good Morning" Said a voice to my right, I turned my head towards said voice and saw an old man. "My name is Hershel, Sorry that we bumped you last night but good thing is that nothing is wrong. No broken bones probably only thing you'll have is one nasty bruise." Was all he said then he gave me pill and a glass of water. "It's for the headache" Was all he said.

He started to leave but I stopped him from leaving before then. "Where's my sister Emma?" "Oh that little ball of sunshine. She's with my oldest daughter Maggie, She's helping her feed the chickens." "Oh" was all I said and started to regret it because it was probably the most stupidest response. "Rick and two of his are going to ask you questions of your past is that okay with ya?" I nodded slowly still kinda cautious.

**RICKS POV:**

Yesterday me and Glenn went into town after Hershel. We found him in the tavern when two guys walked in after that all hell came down. We were getting shot at almost from everywhere when a horde of walkers came and the group left leaving one of their guys behind. Since I couldn't let him get eaten we took him with us but first we knocked him out and when we were leaving town I bumped a kid in the middle of the road which surprised me because the kid looked only fourteen and then a girl about eight if I was right, ran to him yelling Jack. All us (Glenn, and Hershel) got out the car and started to make our way to the front of the car when the girl started to yell at us to get away then Glenn started to talk to her.

We took her back with us. She wouldn't say anything to us but by the time we got to the farm she stopped crying and followed us in while we got Daryl to get Jack inside. She slept in the room which is now deemed as the infirmary then somehow Hershel's girls got her out and since then she was happy and like a normal kid.

Now I and Daryl were going to interrogate Jack.

**JACKS POV:**

A sheriff and a Hillbilly walked through the door… I started to laugh already when I thought of that since it seems to be a start off of a funny joke. "What'ch ya laughing at?" The Hillbilly said "A a sssherif aand an Hillbilly walking through a DOOR! That's just too funny." I said laughing the sheriff guy cracked a smile and the other frowned more. "I'm Rick and this is Daryl" Rick said. "Can we ask you some questions before we let you out?" Rick said sounding all police voice and all making me feel like I was in jail or something. "Can you?" I asked. "Shut up you, little brat." Daryl said.

"It's okay. So how did you get here and what happened to your last group?"

"My last group… We left them, they were selfish jerks." "And we mostly walked here. Or didn't you drive us here?" I said before Daryl started to talk again. "I don't really care that your last group were jerks, I want to know is where are they at." "Well I and Emma left them a month or something back and they were close to Atlantis… Am I done here? I want get up and stretch my legs now." "Yeah that's all we need for now."

When they left the room Hershel came back in the room. "Sorry about those people they aren't really close to us were mostly helping them out then they are going to leave I hope. And you and your sister are welcome to stay at the farm with us since she really stuck with the girls now." "Yeah it's okay but I wanted to head towards Washington my dad should be up there and that's were me and Emma were heading towards. " "That's okay. And Jack here are some clothes I think they fit you, they were my step sons." He then gave a pair of jeans and a blur shirt. "Thanks."

After Hershel left I changed my clothes and walked out. When I was searching for Emma I bumped into Daryl. "We'll kid were about to have a group discussion about you joining the group." I was about to say something when all a sudden he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around and started to walk me to the living room. When he let go of me Then all a sudden I'm almost knocked over by a whirl wind of energy. "JACK!" I heard Emma yell. "Jack you okay?" "Yeah Emma I'm okay."

She let go of me so I was able to take a look around the room. There was a guy with a fishing hat another that had a split kind of lip and there was about three ladies one with blonde hair another with brown hair and another with short hair as in really short. Then there was a black guy, and an Asian guy. "So let's get the intro's done with. My name Is Dale and this is Andrea, Glenn, T-dog, Carol, Lori, and Shane." He said naming the people I haven't met yet.

"I asked you guys to come meet here, because I think jack should be a part of the group." "Are you sure that they should join the group what if there lying and they contact there group and were going to be in a bad situation then." Shane said not even thinking about my presents. "Yes I thought it over and I don't want them on their own again since they're just kids and been on the road for almost a month." Was all rick said and having the rest of the group nodding in agreement. "Okay so we all agree in them staying?" Glenn asked. "Yeah." Was everyone's words. "Good. Let's give you a tour." Hershel said appearing out of nowhere.

**Now once again I'm done with the second chapter and hopefully tomorrow I'll update again so good night.**


End file.
